


I will not let you go

by imaginewooseok



Category: Hyolyn - Fandom, Sunmi (Korea Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Fluff, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27232225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginewooseok/pseuds/imaginewooseok
Relationships: lee sunmi/kim hyojung
Kudos: 2





	I will not let you go

The warm glow of Les Bien Cafe was up ahead. Rain was coming down hard, especially for this early in the day. Sunmi scurried into the coffee shop, holding a newspaper over her head. Pushing her dripping black hair out of her eyes and shaking water droplets off her shoulders, she saw the line of half a dozen people at the counter and sighed internally. As she squelched her way in line, she took her phone out of her coat pocket and checked the time.

_Okay, it’s 8:42 right now and I have to catch the 9:00 subway if I want to make it to Anthropology on time. The station is just across the street. I have time for this._

She inhaled the scent of coffee and pastries and felt the tension in her shoulders start to loosen.

Sunmi noticed the woman in line right in front of her trying unsuccessfully to wring out her long platinum blonde hair. She looked like she could be a model, with her perfect makeup and pouty lips, but she had a backpack so she’s probably a college student. The lady eventually gave up with a soft huff and gracefully flipped her hair over her shoulder. She glanced backwards and noticed Sunmi staring open-mouthed.

_Oh shit, my gay is showing._

Sunmi felt her heart rate go up and her face start to get hot, but the lady smiled. Although the woman was slightly shorter than her, she stood with the confidence of a goddess.

“You’re drenched too?” she asks, chuckling sympathetically at the soaked newspaper in Sunmi’s hand. Her teeth were a dazzling white.

Sunmi smiled back, “Yeah, it’s pouring out there.”

“Well, I’m glad I wore boots today.” She wore heeled fur-lined boots with light blue skinny jeans and a white windbreaker that complimented her tanned skin. Even while soaked in rain, she looked stunning.

Sunmi glanced down at her sopping jeans and sneakers regretfully. At least she had the foresight to wear her long black trench coat over her usual t-shirt.

They reached the front of the line. The beautiful blonde lady ordered her drink, Sunmi ordering hers afterwards and hurrying to the pick-up counter, not wanting to waste time. 

Waiting fretfully, Sunmi turned to see the blonde lady appraising her with a thoughtful look. “Hey, I think I’ve seen you in my Anthro class.” 

Sunmi raised her eyebrows. “Oh, really?” School just started two weeks ago, but she felt like she would have remembered seeing someone this dazzling.

“You always sit at the front.” The lady remarked.

_Ah. That explains it._

“Yeah.” Sunmi said sheepishly.

The lady's gaze was friendly but Sunmi found herself fidgeting nervously under it. She didn't know what else to say. Luckily for her their drinks were ready. Sunmi wrapped her hands around her beverage, trying to force the warmth to seep into her and chase out the chill.

_Hot chocolate makes everything better._

The blonde glanced at her gold watch. “We've got about 8 minutes to get to the station. Wanna share my umbrella? It’s small, but whatever helps, right?”

Sunmi looked at the small pink umbrella, then back at the lady’s pretty smile.

_Why not?_

“Sure!”

The blonde looked at Sunmi and said, “Ready? One, two, three!” 

They stepped out into the rain, Sunmi’s sneaker immediately landing in a puddle, splashing both of their legs.

“Sorry! I’m so sorry-”

The blonde laughed and stomped in the puddle with both feet, causing Sunmi to jump back with a shriek that turned into a giggle. The lady then grabbed her arm and they ran the rest of the way to the station.

They made it onto the subway with 3 minutes to spare.

“Whew! We made it!” The blonde laughed, when she and Sunmi sat down.

“Yeah,” Sunmi smiled absent-mindedly.

_That was a lot of fun._

“I’m Hyolyn, by the way.” The lady said, startling Sumni out of her trance.

“Oh! I’m Sunmi.”

They sipped their drinks and they tried to catch their breath.

“So, what’s your major?” Hyolyn asked. Sunmi realized how close they were sitting and tried not to breathe weird.

“Not sure yet, still figuring it out. What about you?”

“Women and Gender Studies.” Hyolyn said proudly.

"That's really cool!" said Sunmi with admiration.

_Maybe I should take a women's studies course._

“Well, they say study what you love.” remarked Hyolyn with a wink, causing Sunmi to choke on her hot chocolate.

Sunmi coughed and spluttered for an embarrassingly long time, and Hyolyn patted her on the back, which only made her cough more.

The subway comes to a jolting stop as Sunmi is still wiping hot chocolate off her chin.

“Just go on without me.” Sunmi rasped, trying to mask her mortification and maybe score a moment to collect herself.

“Are you sure?” asked Hyolyn, looking concerned.

Sunmi couldn’t bring herself to make a hoarse reply, so she just nods.

“Ok, I’ll save you a seat in class.” With a small wave, Hyolyn took off, platinum hair bouncing behind her.

Sunmi made sure she wiped off all the spilled cocoa, and took a deep breath before exiting the subway.

_I don't know how I'll ever be able to face her again._


End file.
